tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Friendship
"Three's a crowd. A nerdish computer programmer finds his love life hampered by his imaginary buddy." -- DVD description for the episode Plot Put upon computer programmer Nelson DeMears doesn't have an easy time at work. He doesn't have the respect of his co-workers or his boss. He doesn't have any friends either. That is except for his imaginary friend Eddie. One day a beautiful young psychologist moves in to the apartment building where the meek Nelson lives. Threatened by the fact that she is a psychologist. Eddie is none too pleased by the growing attraction and fed up of taking a back seat to Neslon's wimpy personae. He sets about resolving the situation. In the episode, Nelson is now an adult with an office job. His supervisor is Jack, an ambitious glory-hound vying for the Vice President position. Jack steals credit for Nelson's programs and keeps Nelson under his control through his work contacts and making Nelson believe Jack will help him promote as Jack promotes. Nelson lives in room 434 of an apartment building by himself. However, he still interacts with his imaginary friend Eddie. A new tenant named Jane just moved into the apartment across the hall to Nelson. She doesn't have her phone connected yet so she asks Nelson for the location of nearby restaurants. During this initial conversation, both Nelson and Jane feel an attraction towards one another causing Jane to invite Nelson for dinner at a restaurant. During the dinner, Nelson and Jane learn more about each other. Nelson shares that he has always had a lonely life since he was a kid. Jane shares that she is a psychologist. The dinner ends with both Nelson and Jane content with each other's companionship. The next day, Nelson and Eddie talk and the general impression is that the dinner with Jane was a one-time event. However, at the end of the day Jane invites Nelson back to her apartment for dinner. This causes Eddie to become angry. Eddie was been Nelson's lifelong companion since childhood and he feels he will be abandoned now because Jane is showing genuine romantic interest in Nelson. Eddie disappears angry and Nelson is unable to bring him back. Nelson and Jane have dinner and both end up in bed together in their underwear. As Nelson is about to hug a sleeping Jane, Eddie shows up. While Eddie was away he went through Nelson's memories. With a snap of his fingers, Eddie conjures up people who tormented Nelson during different phases of his life (a strict nun, a giant childhood bully, Jack from work). Eddie reminds Nelson that Eddie helped Nelson cope/deal with these people and many more who have been stored in his memories. Eddie forces Nelson to choose between him or Jane. Nelson unable to stand up to Eddie grabs a pillow and approaches Jane with the intent of smothering her. However, Jane wakes up and gives an eerie look at Nelson. Nelson runs away from the bed and now angry/emboldened to fight against Eddie. Nelson throws several punches at Eddie, but they are easily dodged. Eddie grabs hold of Nelson, gives him a kiss goodbye, and throws Nelson out a window. Since Eddie only exists in Nelson's mind, Nelson's death results in Eddie now being the dominant personality. Several months later, Nelson is shown at work with Eddie's personality. Nelson is very sure and confident when he talks with Jane over the phone and he is now Jack's supervisor with a fast track to the Vice President position. Opening Segment '' "Oh, hello boils and ghouls. It's me, your favorite creep from the deep, Shock Cousteau. You're just in time. I'm about to dive into tonight's tale. Care to join me? Good, then strap on a couple of scare tanks and prepare yourselves for a cold, wet hack-sploration of my favorite kind of marine life, croakers. Oops. It concerns a couple of boo-some buddies who're about to put their relationship to rest. I call it "Operation Friendship."'' Closing Segment '' "Poor Nelson. One minute he's in charge, the next, he's aghast in his own home. As for me kiddies, I'm afraid I've give up my water wings for dry land. My producers insist I get a little R and horror. Oh, looks like I've got something!"'' Keeper pulls a pair of eyes out of the water "I just love eyes fishing." Trivia Gallery Operation-Friendship-tales-from-the-crypt-40706470-1067-1600.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover TFTC-Season-6-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8241253-638-480.jpg|Nelson vlcsnap-00131.png|Nelson and Eddie vlcsnap-00135.png|Jane vlcsnap-00136.png vlcsnap-00140.png vlcsnap-00141.png vlcsnap-00142.png|Nelson/Eddie gets the last laugh Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6